Luettelo Mario Kart-pelisarjan äännähdyksistä
Tämä on luettelo Mario Kart-pelisarjan äännähdyksistä. Mario Kart 64 Luigi * "I'm-a Luigi, number one!" * "Bingo! Oh ho ho ho!" Mario * "Welcome to Mario Kart!" * "Choose your player" * "Select map" * "Hee hee! I got it!" * "Congratulations!" * "Mama-mia!" Prinsessa Peach * "Peachy" * "Bingo! Bye-bye!" * "Alright!" * "Here we go" * "Let's go!" * "Take that!" * "Yeah, Peach has got it!" Toad *''"I'm the Best"'' Wario * "I'm-a Wario, I'm-a gonna win!" * "It's-a Me! Wario! I'm-a gonna win!" Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Baby Luigi * "Woah-Nooooo!" * "They go crazy for Weegie, Woohoo!" * "Baby Weegie, Number not 1..." * "Uh-oh, Baby Weegie time!" Baby Mario * "Not-a-bad, for a baby" * "Woo-hoo!" * "Woo-hoo! Baby Mawio wins!" Luigi * "Who's number-a one now?! Meegi!" Mario * "Wahoo! I'm the winner!" * "Okee-dokee, Mario get you next time!" * "That's-a so nice!" * "It's-a Mario time!" Prinsessa Daisy * "Hi I'm Daisy!" * "Woo! Not too bad, right?" Prinsessa Peach * "Oh yes! How nice, hee hee lucky me!" * " No! Next time, it's mine." * "Woah! I can't believe I lost!" * "Hi!" * "Woo! Ow ow woo!" * "Owwah!" * "Ow--wooo hoo hoo hooo!!!" * "Hey!" * "Wee hee!!!" * "Oh!" * "Yeah!" * "Yes! Ah ha ha ha! How nice!" Toadette * "Yahoo! I'm the winner! Woo-hoo!" * "Not bad. Ah-hoo-hoo-hee!" * "Hi!" Wario * "I lost! To a buncha' losers!" * "Argh! I'll get you next time!" * "Yeah, oh yeah! Wario wins!" Waluigi * "Wa-ha-ha! Waluigi, number one!" * "Ah! Waluigi, no win this time..." Mario Kart DS Bowser * "Yes!" * "Errragh!" Donkey Kong *''"Ah hoho!"'' Dry Bones *''"Click-Click"'' Luigi * "Oh yeah." *'' "Go Luigi"'' * "Gotcha." * "Wowowowowow!" * "Ya!" * "No!" Mario * "Yeah hoo." * "Here we go!" * "Take a this." * "Yah." * "Ow!" * "Ha-ha." * "Yes." * "Oh yes!" * "Mama mia." Prinsessa Daisy * "Woo hoo!!!" * "Oh no." * "Nice." * "Aww yeah!" * "Yo!" Prinsessa Peach * "Yeah hoo!!" * "No!" * "Lets go!" * "Yes ha ha!" * "Uh huh." * "A-ha!" * "Hey!" * "Hiya!" * "Ho!" * "Noooo" * "Yeah!" Toad * "Wah ha ha!" * "Alright." * "Ha." *'' "Yo."'' * "Ah ah!" * "Okay." * "Awww." * "Ha ha!" * "Wa ha ha ha!" Waluigi * "Hehehehe." * "Lets go already!" * "Wow wowowowow." * "Yah." * "Oh yeh." * "Wah." * "Woo hoo ha!" Wario * "Wa ha." * "Lets-a go!" * "Yeah." * "Yah." * "Ha ha." * "Arrrr." * "Ha ha ha!" Yoshi * "Yoshi!" * "Ha." * "Ya" * "Ow wowowowowow!" * "Y habu!" Mario Kart Wii Baby Daisy *''"Baby Daisy"'' *''"Ha ha yay!"'' *''"Go go go!"'' *''"Go."'' Baby Mario * "Baby Time!" * "Okey Dokey!" * "Baby Mario!" Baby Luigi * "Baby Weegie!" * "Brrmm, Brrmm, hehe!" * "Baby do it!" * "I'm-a back..." Baby Peach * "Baby Peach" * "Let’s Go!" * "Horray for Blue Team!" * "Yay! Alright Right!" * "Go!Go!" Bowser Jr. * "Gotcha!" * "Yippee! Yeah, yeah!" * "Wuh-ho!" * "I won. I won!!" Funky Kong * "Okay!" * "Ho ho ho!" * "Yo yo yo!" * "A Huh!" * "Yee Haw!" * "Baby!" * "Yeaaahahahaha!! Hey!" * "Yahoo!" Lakitu * "3...2...1...GO!" * "Lap 2!" * "Final Lap!" * "Finish!" Luigi * "Wow, Nice!" * "Luigi Time!" * "Oh yeah, Luigi! Thank You!" * "Luigi win! Luigi Number one! Wow." * "Okey Dokey" * "Luigi on the red team!" * "Blue team yeah!" * "Oh no, Luigi lose! MAMA!" Mario * "It's-a Mario time!" * "Mario Kart Wii!" * "Let's-a go!" * "Oh I Lose" Mii * "Yay!" * "Go, go, go, go!" Prinsessa Daisy * "Yes, Daisy!" * "All Right!" * "Oh, Yeah!" * "Comin' through!" * "Blue team's the best!" *''"Yeah, not too bad! Next time!"'' * "Yeah, Red Team!" * "Out of the Way!" * "Yee Haw!" Prinsessa Peach * "Yes, Peach!" * "Let's go!" * "Peach Kart Wii!" * "Go Peach! I did it! Yay!" * "Oh no...no." * "Ok." * "Here I go!" * "Not bad! Maybe next time!" Rosalina * "Okay!" * "Hehehehee!" * "Alright, we win." * "Oh no, next time..." * "Oh, well." * "Here we go." * Yahoo!" * "Yeah!" Toadette * "Ah-ha!" * "Bye-bye!" * "Oh no! Whomp-whomp-waaa!" * "Yeah! I won! * "Oh yeah, I did it!" * "Red team's the best!" * "Blue team's the best!" Waluigi * "Aww Yeah!" * "Heheheh yeah!" * "Waluigi time!" * "Take that!" * "So good!" * "Waa! Everybody stinkers! Wario * "Wario's Great!" * "It's-a me, Wario!" * "I'm-a gonna win!" * "Let's-a win!" * "Wario-time!" * "Yeah, baby!" Luokka:Luettelot